This invention relates to an adjustable handleset and particularly relates to a handleset having a handle which is adjustable with respect to a rose of the handleset.
An entrance handleset for assembly with a door typically includes a handle which is attached at an upper end thereof to an upper rose and at a lower end thereof to a lower smaller rose. Typically, the upper end of the handle is set flat against the outer surface of the rose, or is inserted into a cut-out of the rose, and is secured in position by a screw which is assembled from the other or rear side of the rose. A thumbpiece extends outwardly from the upper rose slightly above the location where the upper end of the handle is attached to the upper rose. The thumbpiece includes a portion which extends behind and is concealed within the upper rose and is attached to an operating mechanism which operates a door latch. Another portion of the thumbpiece is exposed externally of the upper rose to facilitate manipulation thereof in the operation of the door latch.
At a manufacturing location, the handle is assembled with the upper and lower roses as noted above. The concealed portion of the thumbpiece is positioned through an opening in the upper rose and is assembled with the operating mechanism to form a handleset unit which is then packaged for shipment and ultimate assembly with a door at a construction site.
During assembly of the elements of the handleset unit at the manufacturing location, the ends of the handle are attached to the upper and lower roses generally in an attempt to insure that door engaging faces of the upper and lower roses are in the same plane. In this manner, an on-site installer could merely place the door engaging rose faces of the roses against the exterior surface of the door in the appropriate location and proceed to assemble the handleset with other elements of the door latching arrangement.
However, due to the manner of attachment of the handle to the roses at the manufacturing location, and to minor structural variations and tolerances in different handles and different roses, the door engaging faces are frequently in different planes. Also, the upper and lower roses, as packaged, may be in such misalignment that they do not align vertically when assembled with a door.
In any event, where the door engaging surfaces of the roses are not in planar alignment, and/or the roses are not factory-assembled for ultimate vertical alignment on the door, the on-site installer must disassemble the handle from the roses and, after "trial and error" adjustment, reassemble the handleset elements prior to assembly on the door. This is a time consuming and aggravating nuisance for the installer.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that there is a need for a structural arrangement between the handle and at least one rose to facilitate installer-assembly of the handleset with the door with relative ease.